Time Together
by MewLover54
Summary: The story of how Oshawott and Snivy met, how they grew closer and eventually how it all ended with them falling in love. Lame summary, but I'm proud of it. Oshawott/Snivy. Hints of Pikachu/Buneary Pigknight/Emolga Bulbasaur/Bulby and Bayleef/Quilava. Rated T just to be safe. Long One-Shot.


ML54: Welcome to my longer ever one-shot!

Oshawott: Woohoo! Let's get this started.

Pigknight: Right! ML54 doesn't own Pokemon!

**Time Together**

Oshawott sighed, sitting down under the shade of a nearby apple tree, glaring at Pikachu in jealousy. How comes Ash likes Pikachu so much better than him?! He's just as tough as the stupid mouse, not really noticeable with Pikachu's type advantage mind you.

He pulled his trusted scalchop off his stomach and stared at it in self pity. Who's he kidding? He's not as tough as he'd like to think, his move pool wasn't exactly the best. His best move was Razor Shell and his species were known for their special attacks rather than physical ones!

He heard a rustling above him and tensed slightly. But it was unlikely to be Team Rocket. They jet packed off ten minutes prior after Ash had Pikachu Thunderbolt their latest contraption to pieces.

Then an apple fell from the tree and hit him in the head. "OW!" He yelled out, rubbing his head as the apple rolled away. Snivy then jumped down after the red orb and grabbed it before it could roll away.

She then turned and immediately went to Oshawott's side, concerned. "Are you okay?" The Water type nodded, cringing a bit when his head moved too fast.

"I'm fine...Who're you?" The Snivy blinked in surprise. They battled before and yet hadn't actually, formally met. She'd usually get to know her companions quickly. She met Pidove, Tepig and Pikachu already.

"I'm Snivy. I'm a new member of the team." The blue and white Pokemon got up and extended his paw towards her, smiling.

"Well then it's good to meet you. I'm Oshawott." She grinned at this Pokemon's enthusiasm. Pikachu had mentioned he's a bit of a flirt, which might of been the reason for her to avoid introducing herself to him in the first place.

She shook his paw never-the-less. "Pleasure's all mine." There was a small silence until before Oshawott sat back down, patting the space next to him.

"Want to sit? I haven't met anyone new since Tepig." She sat down at a comfortable distance, taking a bite out of her apple. So far he hasn't tried anything funny, which was either a good sign or very suspicious.

"Thanks...So how'd you join?" Oshawott shrugged, staring over to the trainer he wished would rely on him just as much as Pikachu.

"I sort of followed Ash from Professor Juniper's lab. But don't go thinking I was human bred, I was caught wild and sold to her. Trainer who caught me said he didn't like me." Snivy glanced at him in acknowledgement. "The thing was, I think I only just hatched when he caught me. I don't know if I ever met my parents or anything."

Oshawott made to telling all his team-mates that story. He heard Juniper saying that bottling feelings up isn't good for people. "What about you?"

"You battled me at one point." Oshawott's eye twitched. He didn't remember much of a battle, more of getting hit by Attract and not having any control over what he was doing. "Yeah, I got roughed up by Pidove though. That girl can throw an Air Cutter."

"Tell me about it." Oshawott replied, remembering trying to flirt with Pidove. She got freaked out and attacked him! Talk about an over reaction!

"Anyway, I use to belong to another trainer before hand, but I'd rather not talk about that." She continued before looking over and seeing Cilan exclaiming about creating the perfect combinations of Pecha and Chesto berries to create the perfect stew.

"Looks like lunch is ready, want to continue this conversation over some food?" Oshawott nodded, eyes lighting up over the prospect of food.

"Sure!"

* * *

Oshawott sighed, plopping down next to Snivy. He had just tried, and failed, to woo Emolga again. Snivy looked at him with as much sympathy as she could without rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, Oshawott. I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah sure..." He replied, looking over to Emolga who was eating the apple he had just gotten her. This time Snivy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_What's so great about liking someone anyway?"_ Snivy thought to herself, not noticing her friend's eyes start to water._ "Just someone to do stuff for and get in the way." _She then turned to share these thoughts, but didn't get far since the Water type was now crying into his paws.

"U-um..." She started, having been surprised by this sudden turn of events. He looked to her, not bothering to hide his tears at all.

"I...I-I don't know w-what I'm doing wrong...Why am I like a female repellent?!" Oshawott vented out, hitting his head with his paws. Snivy, this time, expressed true sympathy for the otter. He had told her his desire to find a mate. He's a bit of a romantic at heart. She couldn't really relate, being more of a fighting rather than a flirting kind of girl.

"Hey c'mon. Emolga's not worth beating yourself up over." Snivy reasoned, however she knew that Oshawott has been quite smittened with the Dual type. Up to the point that he'd try and show off in front of her, though it never really works. It upset Snivy to no end that Emolga would use her friend like that.

"It's...it's not j-just Emolga...There were plenty of times I've been humiliated by other females..." He mentioned, off-handedly, hugging his trusted scalchop close. "Servine's right, I'm pathetic."

"Who's Servine?" The Grass type asked, curious about this guy. He sounded like a jerk.

"I was in the lab with him...He used to say that I was weak and would never get picked by a trainer... And he's right, I was never picked. I followed Ash and he was nice enough to take me with him."

Snivy wrapped an arm around him in a one armed hug to comfort him, though she felt a sort of jolt when her skin made contact with his fur. _"Wow. His fur is really soft and warm...What was I doing?" _She wondered before she felt Oshawott hug back, pressing his face into her neck, causing her to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Snivy...I didn't mean to throw my problems in your face...I just..." She hugged a little tighter, not at all caring that some of the others were looking at them now.

"It's okay buddy. I'm here for you. I'm sure you'll return the favour one day." She smiled to him. Oshawott pulled his head up to look at her, tear streams still visible. That's when Snivy was suddenly aware of how close the two of them were and pulled back, looking away, blushing again.

"You bet I will." The Water type finished, getting up and wiping his eyes on his arm. Snivy looked back, shyly, and saw their trainers about to leave. "It's time to go, Snivy. I'll see you later." He waved and waddled to their trainer, leaving Snivy to think for a little bit.

"_What was that?! Why was I blushing?! I don't blush!"_ She sighed and took off after Ash, glaring at Emolga as she passed. Emolga was a little taken back from this, having not done anything to Snivy today.

* * *

Snivy was just sitting in a tree, watching everyone else run around playing this lunch time. Ash decided to let them have a day off from training and she was glad since she had literally just fell unconscious after each training session. Tepig was a Hell of a sparing partner.

She kinda envied Oshawott for being strong enough to even take on Pikachu and being said mouse's sparing partner. That was quite impressive. How could anyone, ever think he was weak?

She had met Servine since that day and instantly didn't like him. He was, as she'd guessed him, a jerk. He kept making fun of Oshawott over every single, tiny thing he did wrong. Whether it was that he landed a little wobbly after using Aqua Jet or when he failed to impress a female Panpour that they'd met.

Thinking of Oshawott, her eyes swept over the area in search of him...

...she didn't find him though.

Worried about her friend, she jumped from the tree and went in search of him.

She entered the forest around the camp, looking high and low for the otter she's grown to call a very good friend. She then heard a grunting sound from up ahead.

She ran forward a bit further and found him.

He was standing in the middle of a clearing, scalchop in paw, eyes focused, surrounded in debris and the boulders that it came from. He was not only sweating quite badly, but he was panting with exhaustion.

The snake, seeing him like this, kind of forgot why she was here in the first place. Seeing the male like this, his face hardened and muscles tense. His eyes sparkling with determination and sweat matting down his fur to show those muscles of his off further. He's not muscularly like a Gurdur or anything, but looked about as strong as anyone she's seen before.

She doesn't really seem to know why, but she remained hidden, watching him with a blush on her face. _"What am I doing?! I came to see if he was alright! Not to spy on him! Go and check on him!" _But, no matter how much she tried to get her legs to work, she just seemed glued to the spot.

Oshawott tensed slightly, concentrating hard on the boulder in front of him. Then he started running towards it at a speed Oshawotts aren't really known for. It wasn't as fast as Pikachu, but Pikachu wouldn't have left him in the dust at least.

He threw his arm with his trusted sword-like shell back as he got closer. "NIGHT SLASH!" He cried as a black energy emerged from the scalchop and the stone was slashed.

Snivy watched in quiet amazement. Oshawotts can't learn Night Slash, can they? Did Ash give him a TM? Did he find a TM? Did he have an egg move that he'd forgotten about until now?

Her thoughts were brought back to the scene as the top half of the boulder had fallen from the bottom half, gravity finally taking place, and joined the rest of the fallen rock on the round.

Oshawott smiled to himself, happily, pumping his paw in the air. "Finally! Take that Servine!" He then turned and spotted Snivy coming out of the forest, acting as nonchalant as possible. Pretending she hadn't been, basically, watching him train like he was a piece of eye candy.

But that was quit difficult with her blush.

"Are you okay, Snivy?" Oshawott asked, immediately, running over to meet her. Snivy cursed herself for the blush. She knew it was bad, but he saw it from five feet away!

"F-f-f-fine...just a bit h-h-h...warm actually..." The grass type cursed herself further as the water type tilted his head at her. Why was she acting like this?! She's never acted like this before?!

"Are you sure?" She nodded quickly, blushing further when he put his paw on her forehead, checking for a temperature.

Despite her face being as red as a cheri berry, she didn't feel like she had a fever. Snivy felt like she was going to faint, she couldn't really think about anything except how good his fur felt on her skin.

He put his shell back on his stomach, retracting his paw from her skin much to her relief and disappointment. But his face took on a serious expression and grabbed her hand, dragging her through the partial forest.

Snivy tried fighting her blush even more, trying to control herself and get herself to try and pull her hand away, but despite not being able to, she doesn't know if she wanted to.

When they entered the clearing everyone else was, Oshawott found a tree a good distance away so the playing Pokemon won't disturb her, but they'd hear if she was in trouble.

He let go of her hand and gently pushed her into a sitting position against the tree. "You must be tired, try and get some sleep. I'm going to talk to Tepig." Snivy resisted the urge to to mention that he was the one who'd been training on their day off. For if she did, he'd know she was spying on him.

"_Maybe he's right. They say a lack of sleep causes you to go a bit crazy." _She nodded to him and laid down on the tree and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was night time in Driftveil City and Oshawott was sitting on the window-sill of the room in the Pokemon Centre that Ash had for the night. Pikachu was curled up on his chest, Tepig resting by his feet. Boldore was in the corner, Tranquil perched on the head board of the bed and Snivy was opposite him.

Him and the Grass-type were the only ones awake at this point since the two couldn't sleep and decided to star gaze a bit. Though they didn't leave the Pokemon Centre in case they were missed or something. Pikachu's got very sharp ears and would hear if a door is opened.

"Nice night, huh?" Snivy asked, trying to get a conversation going. Sure, she liked the stars. They were pretty, but they were kind of boring. Oshawott smiled her way, nodding.

"Yeah. Although, just looking at them gets old rather quickly..." Snivy looked mildly surprised that he agreed with her, although he didn't know that. "...so I like to make pictures out of them. You know, like connect the dots." Snivy tilted her head in confusion. She's never heard of something like that.

"What's connect the dots?" Oshawott rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to sit by her. Though the window-sill was quite narrow, and so the two were pressed up against each other. Oshawott didn't seem to notice, but Snivy had and had started to blush, greatly, wiggling her arms to find a more comfortable position.

She was confused why he sat next to her when, if she were to move expectantly, she'd knock him off, but wasn't complaining. It was kinda cold and it was nice being this close to him. "Well, it's when you have a massive set of randomly placed dots. Then you draw lines that connect them to make a picture."

He then pointed out the window with one paw, moving it from star to star slowly, so Snivy can follow. "Like I can connect those ones together and I can make Pikachu's tail." She looked to how he moved his paw and saw the connected, zigzag lines that did, in fact, look like Pikachu's tail. "You give it a shot."

"Okay..." She replied, glancing at all the stars she can until she saw a pattern emerging. Unconsciously, she pointed her hand at the stars she saw, Oshawott following the movement of everyone she connected until he saw it.

"Oh yeah, those ones look like my scalchop." He said, happily. Snivy smiled and blushed, wondering why she saw those ones in particular and why his most prized possession came to her mind first.

"Yeah...I guess it does..." She looked at his happy face and, for the first time in her life, she felt true friendship. Not partnerships like she had with the rest of the team, but someone who was with her because they wanted to be with her, not because he had to for their trainer...

...well, she was sure the rest of the guys saw her as a true friend, but Snivy has had a few trust issues, so refrained from calling anyone a friend, really. She even referred to Ash as boss more than anything.

"Um...Oshawott...can I tell you something?" He looked curious, but nodded none-the-less. "It's...it's very personal, so I want you to keep it to yourself, okay?"

"You can trust me, Snivy. I'm great at keeping secrets, despite not having them myself." He replied, determined. There were plenty of secrets he was hiding for the others, like Tepig's crush on Emolga, Pikachu's mate Buneary from Sinnoh and Axew's gambling problem.** (Yeah, the last one's kind of weird, but you get the point.)**

"It's...It's about my old trainer..." He then grew very serious at this point. When he first met this girl, she had said she didn't want to talk about her old owner, why would now be any different?

"Well...It was a girl called Julie, some pompous rich girl from the city..." She spat out, disgusted at the mere thought of her. "...she's the kind of girl that goes around, expecting everything to be done for her, everything to go her way just because she's pretty and rich..."

"That'll explain why you don't like Emolga much..." Oshawott mentioned, off-handedly. He, himself, had gotten over the girl and she was furious when she found this out, then Snivy stepped in and the squirrel was beaten to the ground.

After a night in the Pokemon Centre, Emolga was reported to of acquired amnesia, so couldn't remember anything. But that was a month ago, so she was alright and remembers everything now.

But Emolga had changed and was now a lot nicer and did things for herself. It was hard to get used to it, but at least the guys wouldn't be Attract slaves anymore.

"I guess. That and she was a bitch...But back to the story." Oshawott rolled his eyes at her bluntness. If Tepig had been awake when she said that, then an argument to end all arguments would have taken place.

"When she came to the lab, she had three of us to pick from, but you know how that works. Anyway, she stood there and made snappy, insulting and rude comments about all three of us, like 'the Tepig's fat' or 'the Oshawott looks like a clown' in the end she said to me, 'you're the least stupid looking, I'll take you'." Oshawott's eyes hardened after hearing that. He remembered after losing to Trip's Tranquil, the trainer had called him, Tepig and his friend Tranquil a joke!

Oshawott HATED trainers like that with a passion. Seeing Pokemon as tools rather than friends, which was why he followed Ash. The otter knew Ash was a good trainer and friend to have.

"Well, she didn't train me at all! She just grabbed my Pokéball, took a limo to Straiton City and challenged Chilli to a battle! I was level 5! I knew Tackle and Growl...So you can imagine that I was taken down and beaten hard..."

"What an idiot. Even wild Pokemon know how tough gym leaders are. I know your tough, Snivy, but you were WAY too low a level to be fighting any gym leader." Snivy nodded, turning to look out the window.

"Yeah...Well obviously after that, the idiot didn't even take me to the Pokemon Centre. She just released me from my PokeBall, stamped it to pieces and...a-and..." Oshawott grew concerned and turn Snivy towards him...

...to see she was crying.

"...s-she kicked me...stamped on m-me...p-punched me...It hurt! It hurt so much! All the wh-while she called me useless...w-weak...p-pathetic...u-ugly..." She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, having finally relived this awful memory but felt wonderfully free of the secret. Finally having someone to confine in.

Oshawott wrapped his paws around her, pulling her against him more, encouraging her to let it all out. He rubbed her back softly as her tears flowed out freely. "B-but...with the amount I l-lose now...To that Excadrill, E-Elesa's Emolga...Trip's Fri-Frillish...I can't help...b-but..."

"Don't you dare think that what she said is true!" He said to her, angrily. She pulled back and looked into his eyes that were filled with determination, compassion and...friendship.

"The stupid bitch doesn't know what she's talking about. You're one of, if not, THE strongest Pokemon I know! You look after the group and help us when we're in need, you're brave in the face of any danger! And to still be able to trust Ash after everything that girl put you through just goes to show you how great you are...And you are definitely not ugly!" Her eyes widened a bit after hearing him say that, she thought the guy had finished, but he had more to say.

"You're beautiful, strong, smart and compassionate and don't let anyone, ever let you think differently, okay?" He said with the most serious face he's ever shown. Her face had flushed, tears stopped where they were. He moved one paw to he cheek to wipe away the tears that she had left.

"O-o-okay..." He smiled, softly to her, wiping her other cheek softly, her heart hammering away at her chest as he did so. Her eyes had drifted shut and just took in this moment for what it was worth. She figured it was more than just friendship she felt with the otter and that's saying something since she doesn't consider anyone else a true friend as of yet.

Suddenly, a yawn escaped her lips and she blushed in embarrassment, having spoiled the tender moment between the two. He grinned and got up, offering her a paw. "I think it's time to go to sleep, we leave to Mistralton tomorrow." She grabbed his paw and he hefted her up, her blushing from the contact. "Night, Snivy."

She stared up at him and couldn't seem to help herself. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Oshawott froze in place as she did this, having been surprised by her forwardness. She pulled back, but hid her face away after realising what she had done. "Um...Good night Oshawott...And uh, thanks for earlier." She then scurried over to the head of the bed, next to Ash's head, and curled up there.

Oshawott stood there for a few more seconds, before a huge grin broke across his face and he sighed, happily. "Your welcome..."

* * *

Snivy sat next to Oshawott, who was hugging his legs, looking at the ground defeatedly. It was the end of Unova League for them since Ash had lost to Trip. Oshawott was on Ash's team, and had been his last Pokemon in use.

Snivy, herself, was defeated by Trip's Vanilluxe. As was Leavanny. Pigknight was defeated by Jellicent, Pikachu was defeated by Serperior and Unfezant was defeated by his Unfezant.

Trip had a full team while Ash only had Oshawott left, and at that point, the whole crowd were cheering on Trip. She and the rest of them were witnessing in the stands with Iris, Cilan and their Pokemon, so she could remember the whole battle.

"_Oshawott! I choose you!" In a burst of light, Oshawott appeared, grinning determinedly, standing in front of Trip's Unfezant. He appeared, confused, since he was sure Ash would have used Pikachu against this guy._

_Oshawott then turned to the board and was horrified to see he was Ash's last standing Pokemon against Trip's six. "This battle is between Oshawott and Unfezant! Begin!" _

"_Oshawott! Aqua Jet!" Oshawott shook the thought out of his head and focused on the battle, he initiated the blue surf and shot towards the bird at great speed._

"_Unfezant, dodge then Aerial Ace!" The bird nodded and flew to the side to attempt to dodge, but at the last second, Oshawott changed course and crashed into the weakened bird, knocking him straight into one of the many pieces of debris scattered around the field._

_Unfezant moaned and fell down, swirls for eyes, in an obvious KO. "Unfezant is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner!" _

"_Alright! Way to go Oshawott!" Oshawott landed and jumped for joy that he at least managed to take out one of Trip's Pokemon._

"_Kick his butt, Oshawott!" Pigknight cheered for him, Emolga on his head, nuzzling him. _

"_We believe in you buddy!" Unfezant joined in. Trip shook his head._

"_Unfezant was already weakened, this doesn't mean anything. Conckeldurr go!" Then in a burst of light, after a red beam returned his downed Unfezant, the towering Fighting-type stood, holding two concrete beams. _

"_This next battle is between Oshawott and Conckeldurr! Begin!" The referee sounded, waving his flags._

"_Conckeldurr! Use Rock Tomb!" The Fighting-type nodded, stamping on the ground. _

"_Oshawott! Aqua Jet!" The Water-type, rather quickly, shot up, avoiding the rocks that were about to encase him. He sighed in relief then shot towards Conckeldurr._

"_Conckeldurr! Grab him and use Seismic Toss!" A big hand shot out to grab him, but the otter had been practicing with Pikachu and Snivy on how to use his Aqua Jet's speed to his advantage, and quickly course course, rushed past his flattened palm and hit the bigger Pokemon right in the face._

"_Great work Oshawott! Now use Razor Shell!" _

"_Take this!" Oshawott exclaimed, pulling his trusty scalchop off his stomach, slashing the fighting-type further. Conckeldurr, suddenly blinded, held a hand over his eyes in pain. Oshawott jumped off him, grinning._

"_Now! Hydro Pump!" Oshawott took a breath._

"_The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He yelled, blasting him with the highly pressurized water cannon, slamming the Conckeldurr into a rock pillar. He slid to the ground, eyes swirled. Trip looked on in disbelief while Oshawott, proudly, held his scalchop in the air._

"_Conckeldurr is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner!" The crowd cheered at this unexpected turn of events, having seen the small, cute otter defeat two Pokemon in a row without taking a hit!_

"_Alright! Go Uncle Oshawott!" Axew cheered, seeing that Ash was starting to turn this around._

"_Yeah! Win this and prove to this guy that your awesome!" Snivy also cheered, ignoring the strange looks Pikachu and Pansage gave her._

"_Return Conckeldurr..." Trip sighed, irritably. This couldn't be happening! Oshawott was, in his opinion, the weakest member of this loser's whole team! How could he be struggling?! "Go Jellicent!" _

_Then, the bulbous jellyfish revealed himself, smirking at his opponent. "This next battle is between Jellicent and Oshawott! Begin!"_

"_Jellicent, use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Dodge Oshawott, then Aqua Jet!" Oshawott one upped on that idea and used Aqua Jet to get out of the way, then smacked into the bigger Pokemon, but with them both being Water-types, it had very little effect. _

"_Face it! With nothing but water type attacks, Oshawott's going to lose!" Trip shot back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ash and Oshawott, however, smirked._

"_Now! Night Slash!" _

"_Night what?" Oshawott answered when he drew back his scalchop and it ignited with black energy, slashing it across Jellicent's body. _

_Jellicent wailed in pain, trying to find the otter, however Oshawott was so small that the jellyfish like Pokemon couldn't find him. As a result, after a few more Night Slashes, Jellicent flopped down, knocked out much to Trip's dismay._

"_Jellicent is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner!" Ash pumped his fist in the air in time with the otter, but then Oshawott cringed as he did so. Ash was going to ask why, until he remembered._

"_Damn it...Cursed Body..." Ash sighed out, frustrated. Never-the-less, this was the first time Oshawott's taken damage, so he should be fine. "Keep going Oshawott, you're doing great!" Oshawott smiled back, looking to the crowd to see some of them cheering on Ash and him, eyes sparkling. He was doing it. He was proving that he wasn't weak to this jerk, in front of so many people too!_

"_Alright Oshawott!" Pikachu cheered, jumping on Cilan's shoulder to get a better view. "Keep it up!"_

"_Go, go Oshawott!" Emolga cheered, already on her mate's head, so there was no need to get a better view. _

"_Go Vanilluxe!" The twin-headed ice cream like Pokemon was released and was raring to go._

"_This next battle is between Oshawott and Vanilluxe! Begin!" The referee declared, excitedly. Eager to see how this battle would pan out._

"_I've never seen anything so cute be such a fierce fighter!" The commentator announced, having stayed quiet until now. "Is this the break that Ash has been looking for?! Only time will tell!"_

"_Vanilluxe! Ice Beam!"_

"_Oshawott! Aqua Jet!" Oshawott grinned, shooting forward in his blue surf, but the Ice Beam hit and encased him in ice..._

_...but it didn't stop him!_

_Vanilluxe's eyes widened as he was slammed into by the Ice Aqua Jet. As soon as Oshawott was free, he felt his breath go cold and, surprising himself more than anyone, shot an Ice Beam right back._

"_Oshawott learned Ice Beam!" Leavanny declared, happily. Seeing Vanilluxe getting a taste of his own medicine._

_The otter flinched and shivered as he felt cursed body take effect, but luckily the cold air around him seemed to dissipate. He looked forward and saw that three fights was too much for the Ice-type and his eyes turned to swirls._

"_By Arceus! A fourth Pokemon down! In all my years, I've never seen anything quite like this!" The commentator announced as the referee declared Ash the winner and Trip returned Vanilluxe. "And Oshawott has been freed from Curse as well, so he's now back up to fighting speed!"_

"_Go Chandelure!" The chandelier Pokemon floated there, eyes widening when he saw that he had to face a Water-type._

"_The next battle is between Oshawott and Chandelure! Begin!" _

"_Chandelure! Will-O-Wisp!" The Fire-Ghost type shook away his anxiousness and fired off the dark fires._

"_Oshawott! Dodge!" Oshawott used Ice Beam on the ground in front of him and, rather gracefully, skated his way around the fires. He grinned as he spun around the dual type, confusing him._

"_Now that IS a graceful way to dodge!" Cilan exclaimed, seeing this inventive new technique. "Oshawott has come a long way since I faced him way-back-when."_

"_Yeah! And look how well he's doing!" Iris agreed, pointing to the board. "He's taken out four Pokemon on his own!"_

"_Hydro Pump!" Ash declared. Oshawott nodded, after he finished freezing the whole field, and fired off his most powerful move right into Chandelure's face, while skating round him after he was finished. _

"_Chandelure! Use Overheat!" _

"_Oshawott! Again! Hydro Pump!" Oshawott skated off of one of the stray pieces of debris, using it as a ramp, and flipped over the fire type move, before shooting his trusted water-type move one last time and knocking out Pokemon number five!_

"_I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen! One Pokemon has completely turned the tables on Trip, knocking out almost his entire team with barely a scratch!" Trip snarled, returning Chandelure to his Pokéball. _

"_That Oshawott's just been lucky! It could not possibly be ANYTHING but that!" Ash glared at Trip as Oshawott slid over and turned, stabbing his scalchop into the ground, ready for battle six. But it was starting to get a little tiring. _

"_You just can't handle the fact that you called him a joke, yet here he is kicking your butt!" Ash shot back, Oshawott grinning as the trainer opposite frowned._

"_I'll show you! Serperior! Take! HIM! DOWN!" In a flash of light, the green snake appear, flicking his tail and smirking at his opponent._

"_Well, well if it isn't the pathetic excuse for a Water-type himself. Time to make this a clean victory for my FAR superior trainer." Oshawott smirked and pointed to the scoreboard._

"_Yeah, see how clean THAT is..." Every Pokemon in the stands laughed at Serperior's reaction when he saw that Oshawott had defeat all five of his team mates. _

"_The final battle is between Oshawott and Serperior! Begin!" _

"_Serperior! Use Vine Whip!" Serperior glared and fired the whip at him, but Oshawott just slid to the left and dodged it. In confusion, he looked down and finally noticed he was on a sheet of ice! He can't get any grip on here!_

"_Oh, how cunning! The little otter must have known he was facing Serperior last and froze the ground so that Serperior's smooth underbelly couldn't get any grip!" Ash, hearing this, grinned further. Trip was stuck._

_Suddenly Trip ordered a daring move. "FRENZY PLANT!" _

_Suddenly, Serperior glowed green and massive, thorned vines shot straight at the otter. In response, Oshawott..._

_...started dancing?_

_Oshawott grinned, spinning as one skimmed his side, almost hitting him. He jumped and pirouetted over one as it tried to strike his side. "What's he doing?" Pikachu asked before a drop of water hit his nose._

_In confusion, the whole crowd looked up and saw that it started to rain. "It looks like Oshawott has learned how to use Rain Dance ladies and gentlemen! Without the sun, Grass-types start to get limited with their options!"_

"_Serperior! Vine Whip!" The snake tried, but couldn't manage it. "What?!"_

"_Oopsy! You forget there's a recharge rate on Frenzy Plant?!" Trip's eyes widened, having completely forgotten about that. "Oshawott! Ice Beam and Aqua Jet!" _

_Oshawott shot forward in Aqua Jet, then froze it solid in front of him, just as Buizel had shown him to when he had been at the lab. He smacked straight into Serperior as he cried out._

"_Now Serperior! Giga Drain!" Serperior grinned and shot a small needle at the, close ranged, otter. He cried out as his energy got sucked out of him and replenished Serperior, however..._

"_Due to Rain Dance, the power of Giga Drain was reduced greatly!" The commentator announced, answering the confused Grass-type._

"_Night Slash!" Oshawott ignited his blade and sliced the snake across his chest, causing him to groan in pain._

"_Serperior! Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Oshawott! Ice Beam!" _

_The two shot their attacks at each other at close range, so neither had the time to dodge. Serperior was hit and shot backwards by the Ice Beam as Oshawott was smacked back into a piece of debris by the powerful grass type move._

_Both attacks were super-effective and a huge dust cloud had covered the whole field, hiding the results of the collisions._

_Once the dust settled, they saw two battered looking Pokemon panting, glaring each other down. Serperior cringed slightly, but was able to stay standing..._

_...Oshawott fell, however._

_The otter was struggling to stand up, but just couldn't manage it. "Yeah! Just stay down like the trash you are!" That spurred him on and, with great difficultly, rose back onto his feet. But he looked ready to faint. _

_He felt something wet drip down his arm and glanced that way, only now just realising that one of Frenzy Plant's thorns had cut his arm and blood was starting to pour out. Ash's eyes widened and drew his hand across his neck to the referee, rushing to Oshawott._

"_Ash Ketchum has forfeited the match, meaning that Trip is the winner!" After hearing this, Serperior grinned, but then fell down, exhausted._

_Oshawott's heart stopped after hearing that. Ash picked him up and rushed to the Pokemon Centre, getting a little blood on his shirt as well, telling Iris and Cilan to meet him there with everyone else._

Oshawott glared at his bandaged arm in anger. If it hadn't been for that, he'd have won! He'd have defeated Trip's entire team! Proved that he wasn't weak...but it was not to be.

Trip had been round, to make sure that Ash knew it was nothing but dumb luck that he had won those five battles and that he'd never win against him. But, after he called Oshawott pathetic, Ash had literally punched him square in the face.

So, right now, Ash was talking to Officer Jenny, who Trip had called to try and get Ash charged with assault. But he heard several people say to her that they didn't see anything and that Trip must have been lying or something.

He glanced next to him and saw Snivy looking at him. "Don't you listen to him Oshawott. Not a single word."

"Yeah buddy." Pikachu agreed, sitting next to him on the other side. "I bet Serperior was scared as Hell when you stood back up. I don't want to believe that you lost because of an actual injury, it doesn't seem fair."

"Life's not fair, I guess..." Oshawott sighed, letting go on his knees, so he lay them down. He was on a hospital bed right now, but he'd be discharged in a few hours, after the stitches were in.

Just as he said this, Ash came into the room with Iris, Cilan, the pokemon and a man in a suit, holding some sort of medal. Pikachu smiled, happy to know his trainer wasn't going to prison, and jumped onto his shoulder. Snivy stayed put, but both her and Oshawott tilted their head to the side.

"Osha? (What's going on?)" Ash grinned at his Water-type.

"Well, buddy..." Ash started, having sensed the question. "...this is Adam South, the man from the Pokemon League World Record association..."

"Yes." Adam nodded, smiling to the cute little confused otter. "The commentator sent me a copy of the match and, you, are the lowest stage Pokemon to have defeated the most Pokemon in a single match. Congratulations!" He said, putting the medal round Oshawott's neck. The otter looked at the golden medallion, as did Snivy.

It was a circle with a picture of a Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott, using Leaf Tornado, Flamethrower and Hydro Pump respectively. Below it reads 'little champion'. "You beat a Dewott who had defeated three Pokemon on his own and I personally believe you should have won that battle." He mentioned, before her stood to leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ash. I hope to see you battle in the near future." The trainer nodded, smiling at Oshawott's big, goofy grin plastered on his face, staring at the prize in his paws.

"You as well and I assure you I will be!" He declared as Adam smiled, leaving. The three trainers soon left the Pokemon, it being for Pokemon only at 5pm beyond.

And they soon started to leave as well, all happy for the otter's achievement. After a fight like THAT he deserves it. And, sure enough, soon it was just Oshawott and Snivy again.

She grinned at his smiling face. "So...World not fair, huh?" He glanced back, happily.

"I take it back, the world's come through for me!" She giggled at him, wrapping an arm around him in a rare hug. Sure, he was her friend, but she always gets jittery when in close contact with him. It both excited and scared her, really.

"Well, you definitely deserve it. Trip doesn't know squat. Just forget about everything he said." Oshawott rose a pokebrow at her.

"...What did Trip say?" She smiled.

"Exactly." Oshawott shook his head.

"No seriously. In all the excitement I actually forgot." Snivy rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from laughing at his silliness.

"It's probably best if you don't know..." She looked to the side to see Nurse Audino come in with a needle and some surgical string. She was about to jump off and head back to the others, before pausing.

Oshawott was confused for a second until he felt her lips on his cheek and froze up. He looked up and saw her blush, but smiling at him, genuinely. "Consider that an award from me."

"R-right...T-thanks..." He smiled, stuttering. She giggle but ran off as Audino came into the room.

"You have a good girlfriend there." Oshawott sighed, not really taking in what she said.

"Thanks..." That was when he realised what she said. "Wait, she's not my girlfriend!" Audino just rolled her eyes at him, and removed the bandages to start stitching his arm up.

* * *

Oshawott stood in the corner as everyone around mingled and talked to everyone else. Just as the group had arrived at Pallet Town, Ash's home town, Christmas had come for them.

As soon as they arrived at his place, Delia got a picture of everyone from Ash's Unova Journey and Oshawott handed his medal over so Ash could put the picture on a shelf with his gym badges and the medal, a picture of Oshawott wearing it as well.

So, right now, a Christmas party was in full swing. Well, the swing part was mostly Infernape and Pansage literally swinging around on the vines in the trees outside since the group decided to go outside so everyone could move around freely.

A few of Ash's other travelling friends were their with their families too. Dawn and her mother had came round as well as Misty and her sisters. May couldn't come since Slateport City was hit by a snowstorm and couldn't get any boats out.

But Pikachu was extremely happy and was hanging around with Buneary a lot, who had glomped him as soon as she saw him. What surprised everyone, though, was the little Pichu that had hugged him too, calling him 'daddy'.

"_Yup, not such a big secret anymore, huh Pikachu?" _Pikachu didn't seem bothered though and was getting to know his son. Ash was more confused out of everyone. But understood once Dawn told him she was going to join him on his next journey.

He didn't notice that Snivy had slipped next to him until she cleared her throat. He turned and smiled to the Grass-type. "Hey Snivy."

"Hey Oshawott." She replied, looking at everyone. She grinned when she saw Scraggy, Axew and Pichu playing tag. They were a cute set of kids. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be socialising."

Oshawott shrugged, rubbing his arms a bit. "Yeah, well after having Misty and her sisters hug me and calling me cute, I just wanted a moment to myself."

"Oh, am I intruding?"

"No, no. Not at all." He quickly said, not wanting his best friend to leave him. She smiled and leaned on him as he leaned on the tree.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere." He grinned back, playfully. "So, no flirting today? There's a lot of pretty girls around."

"_None of them are you, though..." _He thought to himself, before he shook the thought from his head and answered. "Nah, it'd creep them out anyway."

"_It wouldn't creep me out..." _Snivy blushed and pushed the thought from her head, knowing full well she wasn't going to say that out loud. She had been pondering these feelings that kept popping up in her head for months but she had finally figured out what they were.

It was when she was wandering around earlier, meeting some of her other team mates. She saw Bulbasaur hanging up a banner with another Bulbasaur, she was informed was called Bulby. She saw them giggle, flirt and kiss, obviously having a really deep connection for a very long time.

She stared at them for a while, her chest feeling heavy before she shook it away and carried on.

She then saw Quilava and Bayleef nuzzling under a tree near the lab. It was notable that Bayleef hadn't Body Slammed Ash as affectionately as usual, but Oak had explained that her and Quilava had gotten a lot closer recently.

Then finally, she saw Pikachu's family. Little Pichu was inbetween the two proud parents while they were all asleep against each other, having been covered by a blanket by Tracy who was currently sketching the scene.

That was when Snivy finally pieced together what she had been feeling for the otter. She was in love with him!

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard giggling. In confusion, her and Oshawott turned towards Emolga who was, as always, on Pigknight's head. He, himself, was grinning as well, the two both pointed above them.

"_Uh oh..." _The two thought as they looked up. Yup, of course, mistletoe.

"How did I not notice that was there?" She heard the Water-type say, hearing Emolga chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss'. She may not be the flirty, 'I can get guys to do whatever I want because I'm the best' girl anymore, but she was still annoying.

But, despite that, Snivy took the golden opportunity and kissed the otter on the lips, knowing that if he was grossed out, she could blame the mistletoe.

But he wasn't, he kissed back with just as much passion as she did, letting out about five months worth of feelings in one kiss. She felt her heart flutter and the pair closed their eyes to enjoy the moment.

Misty looked over and had to suppress a squeal, poking Ash and Tracy, pointing at Ash's Unovian Pokemon. Ash grinned, knowing full well that Oshawott had been trying to find a mate. This has certainly been Oshawott's month.

Tracy grinned as well, wrapping his arm round Misty. Ash had come home to find out the two had gotten together. It shocked him, but he was happy for them Having noticed a few moments the two had shared at the Orange Islands.

Once Oshawott and Snivy couldn't hold their breaths any longer, thy separated and leant their foreheads against each other. "I've waited a long time to say this Snivy, but...I love you..." Snivy smiled widely, and nuzzled her head into his chin.

"I love you too Oshawott..." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, trying to keep the Grass-type warm on this cold, winter's night. With their Unova journey over, it looks like they have the rest of their time together, here. And he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

ML54: It took me about four months to finsh this one-shot, but I hope you guys liked it.

Pichu: Pwease review him. But don't fwame him. Pwetty pwease. :)


End file.
